


Vampire Hunter

by hiera



Series: Vampire Hunter [1]
Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Tora et Hiroto, deux chasseurs de vampire font la connaissance d'un autre hunter, Die. Ce dernier traque tout comme eux un vampire ancien particulièrement puissant...





	Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire écrite en 2007

La pièce était sombre et la seule source de lumière provenait de l'écran de l'ordinateur allumé. La chaise lui faisant face était renversée tout comme la tasse de café qui se répandait sur le sol, formant ainsi d'étranges motifs. Un bruissement de tissu troubla le silence qui était revenu quelques secondes plus tôt, puis de petits gémissements étouffés suivis de petits cris qui montraient qu'on venait de toucher à une partie assez sensible de son anatomie. Mais Hiroto ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Il aimait sentir les mains de son maître parcourir son corps, lui faisant ainsi découvrir mille et une sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Le jeune homme avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure obscure de son amant qui s'affairait à lui lécher consciencieusement le nombril. Inconsciemment, le châtain exerça une légère pression sur la tête de son maître pour lui demander de descendre son exploration. Tora ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'impatience de son disciple dont la respiration saccadée ne faisait que confirmer ce que son entrejambe lui révélait. Le brun captura ses lèvres et pressa son bassin contre le sien. Hiroto ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de Tora qui approfondit leur baiser tout en ondulant lentement au dessus de lui.

\- Je...

\- Du calme Hiroto-kun, coupa Tora en lui léchant les lèvres. Nous avons tout notre temps. Et puis notre métier est tellement dangereux qu'il serait dommage que tu ne meurs sans avoir connu le plaisir de la chair.

Après avoir achevé sa phrase, il se dirigea vers son cou pour le marquer pendant que sa main gauche comblait son torse de caresses. Hiroto frémit sous la main experte du brun qui savait comment le faire trembler de plaisir rien qu'au simple contact de ses doigts agiles sur sa peau imberbe. Tora termina de lui faire quelques marques rouges dans le cou avant de venir sucer son lobe. Il se détacha de lui et posa sa langue sur l'un de ces boutons de chair. Il le lécha avec sensualité avant de redescendre sur son ventre ferme afin de revisiter son nombril.

 

Hiroto n'en pouvait déjà plus et pourtant il savait que ce n'était que le début, que Tora le touchait à peine et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête maintenant.

 

Tora consentit enfin à descendre un peu plus bas, se heurtant ainsi au pantalon de son jeune amant. Il releva la tête vers le châtain et lui adressa un sourire carnassier avant de défaire le bouton. Il fit descendre lentement la fermeture éclair de l'encombrant jeans puis l'enleva complètement. Hiroto n'était plus qu'en boxer et il semblait si fragile ainsi, allongé sur le dos et les jambes écartées. Tora lui adressa un regard rempli de perversité avant de venir chercher ses lèvres et surtout sa langue. Tout en faisant valser sa langue avec celle de son jeune amant, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement blanc. Tora joua un peu avec l'élastique tout en continuant à déguster les lèvres de son élève qui était avide de ses baisers. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt et il caressait doucement le dos de son maître. Tora décolla délicatement ses lèvres de celles d'Hiroto et lui enleva d'une main son boxer. En se sentant nu et bandant face à son ainé, le châtain ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tora lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de lui donner un chaste baiser. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'une de ses joues roses puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es magnifique Hiroto-kun.

Il plaça ses lèvres entrouvertes au dessus de celles de son amant et inspira l'air qu'il expirait. Hiroto ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et il aurait voulu détourner ses yeux des deux sphères noires qui le fixaient, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son regard était comme hypnotisé par les yeux de Tora. Le jeune homme sentit les doigts du brun frôler son membre déjà durci et le trouble de sa respiration s'accentua. Petit à petit les caresses de Tora devinrent plus franches et Hiroto se sentit envahi d'un immense bien-être qui se traduisit par des gémissements qui firent sourire le brun. Ce dernier retira sa main et se redressa en prenant appui sur le sol. Il embrassa avidement Hiroto avant de faire descendre ses lèvres sur son corps, créant ainsi une trainée de baisers humides. Quand les deux lamelles de chair du brun arrivèrent au niveau de son bas ventre, le châtain frissonna. Tora déposa un baiser sur son fin duvet pubien puis commença à lécher la base de son pénis, lui donnant ainsi un peu plus de difficultés respiratoires. Lentement, il fit remonter sa langue, partant toujours de la base et remontant un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand le bout de sa langue toucha enfin le gland de son amant, il se décida à le prendre en bouche, provoquant un profond soupir de plaisir au jeune homme. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et profita un maximum de la fellation que lui faisait son ainé. Ce dernier accéléra doucement le rythme de ses va et vient sur la verge de son jeune amant, le faisant à chaque fois gémir un peu plus son plaisir.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hiroto se cambra et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant qui avala sa semence avant de l'embrasser tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes depuis longtemps écartées. Tora se déshabilla rapidement et Hiroto se tendit quelque peu en sentant l'érection de son maître contre son intimité mais le brun su le rassurer avec de tendres paroles. Tora caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et le châtain les entrouvrit pour lui en donner l'accès. Le brun les introduisit dans la bouche de son disciple qui commença à les humidifier. Quand cela fut fait, Tora les dirigea lentement vers son anneau de chair et le caressa doucement, sans jamais chercher à le pénétrer.

\- N'aies pas peur Hiroto-kun. Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Oui...

Tout en introduisant une phalange dans son intimité, Tora lui donna un profond baiser. Le brun fit entrer complètement son index et attendit que son élève se détende un peu avant de le faire remuer en lui. Les premiers va et vient n'étaient pas des plus facile mais très vite le corps d'Hiroto s'habitua à ses intrusions et il put y faire pénétrer son majeur. Le châtain se crispa mais Tora su le détendre et lui procurer du plaisir. Le brun usa de la même patience quand il voulut entrer un troisième doigt et lorsque son jeune amant fut prêt, il les retira pour le prendre réellement. Hiroto respira un grand coup et s'abandonna complètement aux baisers de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Tora le pénétra en douceur, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer ni même à le faire saigner. Il savait que les premières fois n'étaient pas des plus plaisantes, mais il savait également qu'une fois habitué à sa présence, Hiroto ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Et il n'avait pas tort, en effet à peine ses va et vient devinrent plus facile, qu'Hiroto lui réclama d'aller plus vite. Tora ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'exaucer ses souhaits en lui donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents.

 

Après avoir poussé un cri rauque, le brun retomba lourdement sur son disciple qui tout en souriant lui caressa doucement le dos. Tora se retira mais ne se releva pas tout de suite. Il continua d’embrasser son jeune amant jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie n'interrompe leur ébat. Le brun soupira puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et commença à faire bouger sa souris. Hiroto se redressa et l'observa un moment ou plutôt il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du fessier qui s'offrait à lui. Quand Tora se retourna vers lui, le châtain ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour tenter de cacher sa nudité. Tora retint un petit rire en voyant à quel point le jeune homme pouvait se montrer prude et lui dit :

\- Hiroto-kun, va prendre une douche. Nous allons bientôt y aller.

\- Très bien, balbutia le châtain.

Tora retourna à la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur et Hiroto se leva à toute vitesse pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce maculée de blanc, il poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en affichant un sourire idiot. Il porta sa main à son cœur et constata qu'il battait à en exploser. Il soupira de nouveau et passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Tora venait de lui faire l'amour, il l'avait enfin pris. Mais il s'agissait bien plus que d'un simple rapport sexuel et Hiroto l'avait senti dans leurs baisers du moins il l'espérait. Après tout Tora avait la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon ne s'attachant à personne et mettant un point d'honneur à ne jamais tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'il faisait ça, Hiroto le connaissait trop bien. Il savait que Tora faisait ça pour protéger les gens avec qui il entretenait une liaison. S'attacher à un humain ordinaire quand on est chasseur de vampire, c'est le mettre en danger. Mais là c'était différent. Hiroto était lui aussi un Hunter et il y avait par conséquent une petite chance pour que Tora ne se moque pas de lui.

 

La salle de bain de leur QG était composée tout d'abord d'une petite pièce où se trouvait à gauche un banc et à droite des lavabos. Dans le fond, il y avait trois douches communes. Hiroto descendit la petite marche qui en donnait l'accès et se plaça sous celle la plus à gauche. Il alluma l'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur son corps tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer qu'il s'agissait des caresses de Tora. Hiroto ferma le robinet et se savonna lentement, jouant parfois avec la mousse comme le ferait un enfant. Mais après tout, il était encore très jeune puisqu'il n'avait que vingt-deux ans. 

 

Le jeune homme sentit bientôt un torse se coller à son dos, deux bras l'enlacer et un menton se poser sur son épaule droite. Hiroto se figea et son cœur rata un battement. Tora resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'ai encore faim de toi, Hiroto-kun.

Le châtain se retourna en souriant et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant qui pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Tora lui attrapa la cuisse gauche et fit enrouler sa jambe autour de sa taille avant de le pénétrer doucement. Hiroto rejeta la tête en arrière tout en gémissant et Tora en profita pour lui faire de petites morsures dans le cou.

Quand il fut satisfait, le brun lui caressa le visage et lui dit entre deux baisers :

\- Tu es sans doute mon meilleur coup depuis bien longtemps.

Il échangea un dernier baiser avec lui avant de prendre place sous la douche juste à côté. Hiroto baissa les yeux et ouvrit l'eau chaude. La phrase de Tora était assez troublante ou plutôt c'était son double sens qui le troublait. Que voulait-il dire ? Était-ce un compliment ou était-ce sa façon de lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une histoire d'un soir. Le châtain sentit son estomac se nouer et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son maître et constata que ce dernier avait presque terminé de prendre sa douche. Hiroto le laissa sortir en premier et ne se décida à le suivre qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Quand il fut de retour dans la pièce de leur première fois ou plutôt de sa première fois, il trouva Tora assit devant son ordinateur. Le brun s'était déjà un peu habillé. Il portait un pantalon en cuir et une ceinture assortie. Il avait encore le torse nu et il avait posé sur ses épaules sur serviette destinée à éponger les gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux encore humides. Le brun soupira puis, sans pour autant se lever, il se retourna vers son disciple qui était debout au milieu de la salle et qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

\- J'ai posé des vêtements sur la table derrière toi. C'est ce que tu mettras pour ce soir. Ne cherche pas de sous-vêtement, tu n'en mettras pas sinon ça se verra avec ton pantalon en cuir. Allez dépêche-toi Hiroto-kun.

Le châtain lui fit un oui de la tête et alla prendre ses vêtements. Il tourna le dos à Tora et voulut commencer à s'habiller mais il se sentit épié. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et constata que son maître l'observait avec attention et sans s'en cacher. Hiroto piqua du nez, inspira profondément et enleva sa serviette. Il attrapa rapidement le pantalon en cuir et le mit. Au moment de fermer la braguette, il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et le faire à sa place. Tora posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le fit se retourner lentement. Il posa ensuite son index sous son menton et l'obligea à relever le visage vers lui. Il lui caressa la joue et lui demanda d'une voix très douce :

\- Tout va bien Hiroto-kun ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un oui de la tête qui ne fut pas très convainquant. Son aîné soupira puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les lécher doucement pour en demander l'accès. Le châtain les entrouvrit et le brun glissa sa langue dans sa bouche afin d'aller caresser son homologue. Hiroto gémit doucement et posa ses mains sur le torse de son maître. Ce dernier décolla leurs lèvres puis posa son front contre le sien avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Ne mélange pas travail et plaisir Hiroto-kun. Chaque chose en son temps. Nous avons une mission à accomplir, ensuite tu auras ta séance câlin.

En entendant ses mots, les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras. Tora l'enlaça tendrement puis le repoussa doucement avant de lui dire :

\- Si nous continuons comme ça, on n’arrivera à rien. Finis de t'habiller.

Hiroto lui fit un énergique oui de la tête et mit le col-roulé noir qui se trouvait sur la table. Tora retint un petit rire quand il le vit se battre avec pour faire passer sa tête et le trouva adorable quand il afficha un sourire victorieux après avoir réussi à le mettre. Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit bouder un peu son jeune amant, mais il lui redonna le sourire avec un chaste baiser. Il se dirigea peu après vers son ordinateur et termina de s'habiller en enfilant un haut noir serré et un collier à pique. Il se peignit les ongles en noir et fit de même avec ceux de son jeune amant. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils passèrent dans la pièce où étaient entreposées les armes…

 

*

 

D'où Tora était garé, il était possible de voir l'entrée de la boite de nuit devant laquelle des dizaines de personnes faisaient la queue. Le brun prit ses jumelles infrarouges et observa les éventuels clients de la boite de nuit. Il soupira puis décolla l'instrument de ses yeux pour porter son regard sur Hiroto qui regardait l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son disciple et ferma l'ordinateur avant de le placer sur la banquette arrière de sa jaguar. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la joue de son jeune amant et prit un air grave avant de lui dire :

\- Hiroto, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire ancien et toi, tu n'en as jamais combattu d'aussi vieux. Alors sois prudent et si jamais tu sens que tu ne vaincras pas, ne joues pas les héros. Évite également la confrontation directe. Tu es bien équipé, tu devrais pouvoir le neutraliser de loin si jamais je ne te rejoins pas assez vite.

\- On ne sait rien sur lui ?

\- Non. L'analyse de la salive retrouvée sur le cou des victimes a simplement révélé que nous avons à faire à un vampire qui a plus de cinq cents ans et mes archives ne remontent qu'à trois cents ans.

\- Très bien.

\- Tiens, répliqua Tora en lui tendant une petite boite.

Hiroto l'interrogea du regard et le brun lui répondit de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur le châtain trouva une paire de lentilles transparentes.

\- C'est pour le cas où vos regards se croiseraient, expliqua Tora.

\- C'est contre l'Ombre des yeux ? interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Oui, répondit le brun dont le visage s'assombrit. Un vampire classique ne sait pas utiliser cette technique d'hypnose mais là il s'agit d'un vétéran. La probabilité pour qu'il connaisse l'Ombre des yeux est très élevée. Alors ne prenons aucun risque.

\- Avec ces lentilles, je ne me ferais pas prendre au piège par son regard ?

\- Normalement non. Seulement ne t'amuse pas à le fixer dans les yeux. Si tu te retrouves face à lui, tue-le sans hésitation.

\- Très bien.

Tora lui donna un dernier long et langoureux baiser avant de lui faire signe de descendre de voiture.

 

*

 

Tora s'était assis au bar et tout en buvant une bière, il observait les corps qui ondulaient les-uns contre les autres. Parmi-eux se trouvait un homme vêtu de blanc au regard ténébreux et tentateur. Il était d'ailleurs d'une rare beauté, il était même un peu trop beau pour être humain. Son regard torride se posa sur Tora avant qu'il ne s'humidifie de manière obscène les lèvres. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, le danseur se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de lui adresser un grand sourire et de coller son dos contre celui de l'homme qui dansait derrière lui. Ce dernier était plus grand que lui et avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, d'ailleurs il était aussi beau et bien fait que lui. Les deux hommes bruns se mirent à danser sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, unissant leur corps au rythme de la musique endiablée. L'homme en blanc passa ses bras autour de son vis-à-vis et lui murmura :

\- J'ai envie de planter mes crocs dans ton cou, beau gosse.

\- Ne te gênes surtout pas beauté, chuchota l'autre en glissant ses mains sur son fessier.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda l'homme vêtu de blanc avant de lui lécher avidement le cou.

\- C'est plutôt au plus jeune de se présenter le premier, non ?

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi Senpai. Mon nom est Aki.

\- Moi c'est Toshiya, Aki-chan.

\- Toshiya-san, tu ne trouves pas que le type du bar est mignon ?

\- Mignon à croquer, ajouta Toshiya avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Aki se laissa embrasser sans opposer de résistance et laissa même cet homme parcourir librement son corps de ses mains avides de chair.

\- Aki-chan, j'ai vraiment très envie de toi, là tout de suite.

\- Moi aussi Toshiya-san, souffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard torride.

Toshiya attrapa Aki par la taille et prit avec lui la direction des toilettes pour homme. Tora les suivit des yeux et attendit un peu avant de les suivre. En passant à côté de la banquette sur laquelle était assis Hiroto, le brun se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Garde un œil sur la piste. Je reviens. Si jamais tu vois quelque chose d'anormal, viens me chercher.

Le châtain acquiesça et regarda son amant prendre la direction des toilettes. Quand Tora entra dans la pièce blanche, il entendit des soupirs et des gémissements provenant d'une des cabines. Apparemment il s'était trompé. Le vampire n'était pas l'un des deux hommes. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait mordu immédiatement sa proie au lieu de prendre du bon temps avec. Le Hunter soupira de déception et profita de son séjour dans les toilettes pour se laver les mains.

 

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'Hiroto en chancelant. Elle était sans aucun doute ivre, du moins c'était ce que croyait le châtain au début mais il trouva très étrange le fait qu'elle se tienne le cou. La jeune femme s'assit lourdement sur la banquette avant de perdre connaissance. Hiroto s'approcha d'elle et décolla sa main de son cou. Il aperçut alors deux petits trous ainsi qu'un peu de sang qui s'en échappait. Quant à la jeune femme elle était déjà morte. L'estomac du jeune homme se noua et il se leva rapidement pour prendre la direction des toilettes. Sur le chemin, il croisa avec soulagement son amant qui en voyant sa mine pâle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hiroto ?

\- Il est là...

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Non. Mais il y a là-bas une fille qui est morte... Je n’ai jamais vu ça. Elle bougeait encore même après avoir été vidée de son sang...

\- C'est parce que c'est un vampire ancien. Bon, reste avec moi et ouvre l'œil.

 

Aki prit appui sur l'un des murs et se cambra au maximum pour faciliter les pénétrations de son amant d'une nuit qui à chaque coup de reins, enfonçait un peu plus profondément ses ongles dans la peau satinée et fragile de ses hanches.

\- C'est si bon Toshiya-san...

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu Aki-chan.

Sur ces mots, Toshiya redoubla de violence, le faisant à présent crier son plaisir.

\- Je te veux totalement en moi Toshiya-san, gémit Aki.

\- Patience, novice.

Après un dernier coup de reins plus brutal que les précédents, Toshiya éjacula tout en étouffant son cri de plaisir en mordant à pleines dents la carotide du jeune homme en blanc.

\- Oh oui ! Toshiya-san ! Vide moi de mon sang ! s'écria le jeune homme en rejetant un peu plus la tête en arrière.

Toshiya ne se fit pas prier et pompa une grande quantité de sang à sa proie. Quand il fut rassasié, il se retira de son corps en même temps qu'il enlevait ses crocs du cou saignant de sa victime. Cette dernière se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Toshiya répondit avec plaisir à son baiser tout en caressant l'extérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Je veux moi aussi te mordre, grogna Aki.

Toshiya lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de lui présenter son cou. Aki ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur lui pour le mordre, pompant ainsi son délicieux sang. Toshiya poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de passer ses mains sous les fesses d'Aki. Il le souleva et le prit de nouveau tout en le plaquant violemment contre l'un des murs de l'étroite cabine. Alors que le plus grand effectuait des va et vient dans son corps, Aki suçait avidement le sang de son aîné.

 

Après quelques minutes de violentes pénétrations, Toshiya se sentit à nouveau venir et planta ses crocs dans le cou de son amant d'une nuit. Les deux vampires atteignirent alors en même temps l'orgasme sexuel et sanglant.

 

Épuisé, Aki se laissa rhabiller par Toshiya qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol. Le grand brun caressa la joue du plus jeune qui lui adressa un léger sourire avant de lui demander :

\- Tu es un ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda Toshiya avant de capturer délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Ça se sent surtout. Tu as un goût exquis. Tu es la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter.

\- Et toi Aki ? À quelle génération appartiens-tu ?

\- Je n'ai même pas cinquante ans...

\- Tu es un vampire de pur sang, non ?

\- Oui. Mes parents étaient vampires. Mais ils ont été tués par un Hunter.

\- L'homme du bar en était un.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui. Profites-en pour t'enfuir.

\- Je croyais que pour les vampires, c'était chacun pour soi ?

\- C'est chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous. Or je suis Dieu, déclara Toshiya avant de quitter la cabine.

Aki passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se surprit à sourire :

\- Dieu à un goût exquis...

Le jeune vampire soupira puis tenta de se lever mais ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Aki retint un juron et sursauta quand la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit en grand. Face à lui se trouvait un homme roux vêtu de noir, portant des lunettes de soleil et mâchant un chewing-gum. L'homme lui adressa un grand sourire puis lui tendit sa main. Aki le dévisagea un instant et hésita.

\- Allons beauté, je ne vais pas te mordre, déclara Die.

Aki esquissa un sourire diabolique avant de prendre sa main. Le roux l'aida à se relever et l'attira immédiatement contre lui. Aki fut tout d'abord surpris mais trouva au final que la proximité du cou du roux lui plaisait beaucoup. Die enleva son chewing-gum et le jeta sur le sol avant de saisir le menton d'Aki pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Aki se laissa faire et glissa même ses mains dans la chevelure de cet homme si entreprenant. Quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Die lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui murmuré :

\- Bonne nuit beauté.

Aki l'interrogea du regard avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux. Il repoussa violemment Die avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol en portant sa main à sa bouche. Le vampire lança un regard meurtrier au roux qui lui dit avec une pointe d'amusement :

\- Chewing-gum à l'ail. Bonne nuit, princesse.

La vue d'Aki commença à se brouiller et il ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance. Die s'approcha de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien endormi puis il sortit une arme à feu tout en murmurant : « À nous deux, Totchi. »

 

Tora se figea. Face à lui se trouvait Toshiya, les crocs plantés dans la gorge d'une femme. Le vampire dévisagea les deux Hunters tout en continuant de boire le sang de sa victime qui dansait toujours contre lui. Quand il eut terminé, il la lâcha et elle se mit à marcher d'un pas chancelant avant de s'adosser contre un mur d'où elle glissa pour s'étendre morte sur le sol. Le vampire adressa un sourire moqueur aux deux Hunters et continua à danser comme si de rien n'était. Tora fit un signe à Hiroto qui acquiesça avant de sortir une aiguille en argent. Tora avança franchement vers Toshiya qui lui lançait des regards obscènes et tentateurs. Le vampire passa ses bras autour du cou du Hunter brun qui ne bougea pas. Toshiya se colla un peu plus à lui et ondula même contre son corps. Tora ne faiblit pas et resta de marbre face aux provocations de la créature de nuit. Toshiya lui adressa un tendre sourire qui découvrit ses crocs et plaça son visage juste devant le sien. Tora soutint son regard et Toshiya pencha légèrement la tête pour le mordre. Il sentit alors une lame contre son ventre plat. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la lame d'une dague en argent pointée sur lui. Le vampire poussa un petit rire puis murmura :

\- J'ai perdu.

Mais Tora n'en était pas pour autant satisfait. Quelque chose clochait. Tout ça était trop facile. Et puis il y avait cette femme qui était morte alors que le vampire était dans les toilettes.

Hiroto arriva à son tour. Il posa son aiguille en argent contre le cou de Toshiya qui continuait d’afficher un sourire insolent.

\- C'est fini pour toi, déclara Hiroto.

\- Hiroto attention ! s'écria Tora.

Hiroto n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà une paire de crocs s'était posée contre son cou sans pour autant le pénétrer. Tora reporta alors son attention ce nouveau vampire brun portant un piercing au labret.

\- Aoi-chan, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, soupira Toshiya.

\- Tout va bien Totchi ? demanda Aoi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le vampire. Sauf que si je me penche un peu trop vers l'avant je me fais empaler par une dague et si je me penche sur la droite, c'est une aiguille qui s'enfonce dans mon cou. Mis à part ça, je vais bien.

\- Vous étiez deux, grogna Tora.

\- Apparemment oui, répondit malicieusement Toshiya. Maintenant si tu me tues, ton copain meurt. Tu choisis quoi mon mignon ?

\- Il ne choisit pas, c'est moi qui choisis, répliqua Die en posant le canon de son arme contre la tête d'Aoi.

\- Ben voyons ! Manquait plus que lui, soupira Toshiya.

Aoi retint un juron en se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir sentit s’approcher et adressa un regard interrogateur à Toshiya qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. À ce stade, c'était Die le maître de la situation. Si Toshiya bougeait, Tora et Hiroto le tuaient et Die tuerait sans aucun doute Aoi, puisqu'il y avait de forte probabilité que son arme soit équipée de balle en argent. Quant à Hiroto, il ne pouvait rien faire sans mettre en danger sa vie. Aoi était également dans le même cas. C'était un véritable cercle vicieux dont Die semblait posséder la clef. Le roux sortit une deuxième arme et la pointa contre toute attente vers Tora. Toshiya éclata alors de rire et répliqua :

\- Tu es toujours aussi possessif Daisuke-chan. Ou plutôt Die-chan. Tu n'aimes pas me partager.

\- La ferme Totchi, répliqua froidement le roux.

\- Tu sais que ça me faire bander quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Die-chan, lança Toshiya en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Die le méprisa du regard avant de déclarer :

\- Les novices, enlevez vos armes de mon vampire.

\- Ton vampire ? S’étonna Tora. C'est quoi cette histoire !

\- T'es trop jeune pour comprendre mon poussin, murmura Toshiya en fixant l'entrejambe du Hunter à la dague.

\- Gamin, fais ce que je te dis. Enlève ta dague de cette pute avant de que je ne t'explose le crâne !

Tora grommela un juron puis rangea sa dague. Il fit ensuite signe à Hiroto de ranger son aiguille et Toshiya s'étira tel un félin avant d'aller se blottir dans contre le torse du roux. Tora les regarda d'un air dégoûté mais Die ne s'en soucia pas.

\- Toshiya, enlève-tes sales pattes de moi ou j'explose la cervelle de ton cher Aoi.

Toshiya le regarda d'un air outré avant de reculer.

\- Aoi, lâche le gamin, ordonna Die.

Le vampire ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Die soupira puis pointa son arme sur Toshiya.

\- Fais ce que je te dis Aoi ou je butte Toshiya.

Les deux vampires grognèrent puis Aoi lâcha Hiroto qui rejoignit Tora. Ce dernier lui demanda de rester derrière lui avant de s'adresser à Die :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Personne, répondit le roux.

\- C'est mon ancien amant, fit malicieusement Toshiya.

\- La ferme ! s'écria Die.

\- Voyons Die. Ne me dis pas que tu as honte d'avoir mis un vampire de ma classe dans ton lit, répliqua Toshiya. Je suis profondément blessé que tu renies notre histoire d'amour. As-tu oublié les nuits torrides que nous avons passé ensembles ?

\- Toshiya, si tu ne la fermes pas je butte Aoi ! S’énerva Die.

\- Un Hunter avec un vampire ? S’étonna Hiroto.

\- Hé oui gamin, répliqua Toshiya. Nous autres vampires avons aussi des pulsions sexuelles et quoi de plus attrayant que de le faire avec quelqu'un de bien vivant, n'est-ce pas Die ? Ça te faisait quoi de pénétrer un monstre à moitié mort comme moi ? C'était le pied non ? Si on en juge par le nombre de fois où on l'a fait, ça ne devait pas être mauvais. Avoue que tu aimais sentir mes crocs frôler ton membre à chaque fellation que je te faisais. Tu sais, on peut toujours redevenir amants...

Tout en parlant, Toshiya s'était rapproché du roux qui pointait toujours l'une des ses armes sur lui et l'autre sur Aoi. Toshiya colla le canon de l'arme contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il lécha lentement les lèvres du Hunter roux qui ne les desserra pas malgré son insistance.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour un non ? demanda Toshiya avec une pointe de déception. Tant pis pour toi Die.

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'Aki sortit de l'ombre et se plaça derrière Die. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de son torse et posa ses crocs contre son cou de manière à ce que s'il venait à bouger, il s'empalerait lui même avec. Die eut à peine le temps de se remettre de l'attaque surprise d'Aki qu'Aoi se retourna et lui brisa le poignet tout en le désarmant. Le roux poussa un cri de douleur et il fut facile pour Toshiya de lui prendre sa deuxième arme. Les deux vampires bruns les pointèrent alors sur les deux jeunes Hunter qui étaient complètement dépassés par les évènements.

\- Aki-chan, tout va bien ? demanda Toshiya d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je suis un peu dans les vapes mais ça va.

\- Tu t'es mordu le bras ? S’étonna Aoi.

\- C'était pour me réveiller, répondit Aki.

\- Bon les enfants, on y va, répliqua Toshiya.

Sur ces mots, il assomma Die et vida son chargeur sur Tora et Hiroto qui purent se mettre à couvert de justesse.

 

*

 

Die se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu. À première vue, il était toujours vivant donc humain et sa main gauche avait été soignée. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Toshiya. C'était vrai, ils avaient été amants et Die le regrettait autant qu'il regrettait cette époque où il avait partagé les nuits et le lit du vampire. Quand il fermait les yeux, il se souvenait de l'étreinte glaciale de Toshiya, de ses baisers, de ses caresses et surtout des mots tendres qu'ils se disaient.

 

Après un dernier soupir, le roux se leva tant bien que mal. Il prit sa chemise posée sur une chaise puis quitta la chambre pour se retrouver au premier étage d'un loft. Il s'approcha de la barrière métallique qui le séparait du vide et posa les yeux sur ce qui semblait être le salon. Là, il aperçut Hiroto en train de regarder la télévision tout en mangeant un paquet de chips. Le châtain leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire amical avant de lui faire signe de descendre. Die hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers l'escalier en acier. À chaque marche qu'il descendait, des souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains du vampire sur son torse mais surtout sa langue contre ses lèvres. Die prit une profonde inspiration par le nez comme pour tenter de chasser ces visions obscènes puis s'avança vers le jeune homme châtain qui lui tendait son paquet de chips.

\- Non merci, répondit poliment le roux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Comment va votre main ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Si vous avez faim, la cuisine est à côté. Faites comme chez vous.

Hiroto n'ajouta rien de plus et replongea dans son film. Die observa un court instant le jeune homme puis lui demanda :

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir si ce qu'il a dit est vrai ?

Hiroto lui adresse un regard surpris avant de lui demander :

\- De ce qu'a dit le vampire ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Die.

\- Non. Ça ne me regarde pas. Vous savez, une relation entre deux hommes est considérée comme monstrueux alors que ce soit avec un vampire ou pas, ça ne change pas grand chose. Nous ne choisissons pas d'aimer quelqu'un. Vous avez sans doute vos raisons.

\- Merci.

\- Merci de quoi ? S’étonna le châtain.

\- De ne pas me juger.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerai. J'ai trop souffert du regard des autres quand j'ai découvert mon attirance pour les hommes. Au fait comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Die et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Hiroto.

\- Et ton ami ?

\- Il s'appelle Tora. Pour le moment il dort encore mais je suppose qu'il aura pas mal de question à vous poser à son réveil.

\- C'est normal...

 

*

 

Aoi était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la pluie qui tombait doucement sur la ville tout en profitant de l'air frais du matin. Toshiya s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et l'enlaça tendrement tout en posant sa tête contre son dos. Aoi ferma les yeux et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Aoi-chan, c'est dangereux. Imagine qu'il y ait subitement une éclaircie. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Non, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre. Et puis tu devrais dormir un peu.

Le plus jeune acquiesça de la tête puis se détacha de la fenêtre. Toshiya ferma les volets et les rideaux puis le suivit du regard. Quand Aoi fut dans la chambre, il marcha sur ses traces et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Toshiya lui caressa les cheveux puis lui dit :

\- Nous quitterons la ville dans deux jours. Il n'est pas bon de s'éterniser ici, surtout avec Die dans les parages.

\- Oui.

\- Allez, dors bien Aoi-chan, répliqua Toshiya en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Le vampire se leva mais Aoi lui attrapa le bras. Toshiya l'interrogea du regard et le plus jeune baissa les yeux avant de lui demander :

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Die ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Aoi-chan. Je te protégerai de lui, même si pour cela je devais le tuer.

Toshiya l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire et de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le vampire se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre, là où Aki dormait paisiblement. Toshiya se glissa sous la couette et Aki vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Le plus vieux l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura :

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Si mais j'avais si froid tout seul.

Toshiya retint un petit rire puis lui dit :

Aki-chan, il est impossible pour nous d'avoir froid ou chaud.

\- Je sais, murmura le plus jeune. Mais je voulais juste rester contre toi.

\- Prends garde à ne pas tomber amoureux de moi ou tu risques d'être déçu car je n'ai pas de cœur.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas de tous les vampires ?

\- Aki-chan, commença Toshiya en plaçant son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever le visage. Je ne ferais pas de toi mon amant. Tout au plus j'assouvirais une envie passagère sur toi comme hier soir, mais si tu restes avec nous ne t'attends pas à vivre une romance.

\- Mais je n'attends rien de tout ça Toshiya, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. J'en ai simplement assez de vivre seul...

\- Dans ce cas tu peux rester avec nous. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Et puis plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Aki posa sa tête sur son torse et commença à jouer avec les plis du vêtement de Toshiya qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Toshiya je peux te poser une question ? demanda timidement Aki.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je me fâche ? Allez, pose-moi ta question mon garçon, sauf si c'est sur mon âge et mon poids, ajouta Toshiya gloussant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ce Hunter et toi ?

\- Entre Die et moi ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Aki d'une voix faible.

Toshiya prit une profonde inspiration puis lui dit :

\- Pour Die je suis à la fois : son pire ennemi, son plus grand amour, son ex-amant, son maître et son père.

\- Son père ? S’étonna Aki.

\- C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui à la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait que six ans à l'époque.

\- Oh... et pourquoi son maître ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ais appris à chasser les vampires.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Aki en relevant la tête vers lui. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'il puisse un jour se venger de tout le mal que je lui ai fait, répondit Toshiya en souriant tristement.

\- Mais...je...je ne comprends pas...

Toshiya se redressa et Aki s'assit à côté de lui tout en l'observant avec de grands yeux d'enfant. Toshiya lui caressa la joue puis soupira et lui dit :

\- Si ça t'intéresse tant, je vais te le raconter. C'était il y a vingt-sept ans. Je n'avais pas bu de sang depuis plusieurs jours et j'étais terriblement en manque. Généralement quand je suis dans cet état, je suis d'une cruauté inimaginable. Un soir je suis entré dans une maison et j'y ai massacré tous les occupants avant de les vider de leur sang. C'était un vrai carnage. Il y avait du sang et des lambeaux de chair un peu partout. Après m'être rassasié, j'ai commencé à me calmer et j'ai réalisé qu'il restait un survivant. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon caché dans un placard. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne tremblait pas. Il s'était depuis longtemps résigné à mourir. J'ai été fasciné par son courage. Être prêt à mourir, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde et je ne compte plus les adultes qui m'ont supplié de les épargner. Mais lui, il ne m'a rien demandé. Si, il m'a demandé une seule chose. De le tuer rapidement pour qu'il rejoigne les siens.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué ?

\- Non. Je l'ai épargné, et je lui ai effacé temporairement la mémoire grâce à l'Ombre des yeux. Je l'ai ensuite pris sous mon aile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je voulais voir le désespoir dans ses yeux. Parce que je voulais le voir pleurer, je voulais de voir anéanti. Je voulais voir dans ses yeux ce que je n'avais pas vu ce soir là. Aoi et moi avons été ses seuls parents et nous lui avons appris à côtoyer le monde des vampires. Quand il a eu quinze ans, j'ai fait de lui mon amant. Il était jeune et naïf, et il est très vite tombé amoureux de moi. Le soir de ces vingt et un ans, nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais et juste après, je lui ai rendu la mémoire. D'un seul coup la mort de sa famille, mon visage plein de sang, la cruauté de mon regard quand je les ai tué, tout lui est revenu en mémoire. Ce soir là, je l'avais détruit. Dans ses yeux se lisait un tel désespoir que j'en avais envie de le mordre tant il était excitant. C'est ce soir-là que je suis devenu son pire ennemi et que lui est devenu Hunter. C'est sans aucun doute, le plus grand des Hunters et j'éprouve une certaine fierté à le regarder.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour lui ?

\- Non. Il n'était qu'un jouet tout comme toi aujourd'hui. Tu sais Aki, quand tu vies plus de cinq cent ans, tu n'éprouves plus aucun plaisir, sauf peut-être en faisant souffrir les humains. Les humains sont si faibles et si ridicules.

\- Moi, je veux bien être ton jouet, Toshiya.

Sur ces mots, Aki se blottit contre lui et s'endormit immédiatement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Toshiya. Des images de la veille lui revinrent en tête, notamment le visage de Die. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre, et le voir hier soir lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit de ressentir, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours nié, quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme une flamme ardente.

 

*

 

Le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel était dévasté. Les meubles avaient été renversés et des corps vidés de leur sang gisaient un peu partout sur le sol de marbre blanc. La police qui était arrivée sur les lieux n'avait pas été épargnée et les trois hunters se demandaient s'il restait encore des survivants. Die sortit son arme à feu, Tora sa dague et Hiroto ses aiguilles. Les trois hommes marchèrent dos à dos afin de ne laisser aucun angle mort.

 

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et une jeune femme rampa vers eux. Elle avait le cou et les lèvres maculés de sang. Elle les supplia de lui venir en aide mais le visage des trois hunters s’assombrit. Si elle était toujours en vie, c’est qu’on avait dû lui faire boire du sang de vampire. Die soupira puis pointa son arme sur la femme étendu au sol et pleurant toute sa détresse et sa douleur.

\- Paix à ton âme, murmura le Hunter roux.

Il tira et la tête de la jeune femme heurta violemment le sol. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. S'il ne l'avait pas tué, elle se serait transformée en vampire et aurait été grossir les rangs de Toshiya. Hiroto exerça une pression sur son bras et lui fit un sourire amical auquel Die ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

\- Le mieux est de se séparer, déclara Tora. Hiroto-kun, si tu croises Toshiya ou Aoi, ne tente pas l'impossible.

\- Bien.

\- Bonne chance les gars, répliqua Die et se dirigeant vers l'un des quatre ascenseurs.

Hiroto regarda les portes métalliques se refermer sur le roux puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers. À cet instant Tora lui empoigna le bras et l'attira dans l'un des ascenseurs où il lui donna un profond baiser.

\- Sois prudent Hiroto-kun.

\- Oui.

Une petite sonnerie retentit et les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Hiroto sortit de l'ascenseur et garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Tora jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Le châtain prit alors une profonde inspiration et commença à inspecter l'étage où il se trouvait. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le couloir, plus des petits gémissements se faisaient entendre. Hiroto avala difficilement sa salive et sortit d'autres aiguilles jusqu'à en avoir une entre chaque doigt. Arrivé devant une porte grande ouverte, il aperçut des ombres terrifiantes sur le mur lui faisant face. Hiroto entra prudemment dans la suite et aperçut l'un des vampires en plein repas. Ce dernier lâcha sa victime qui tomba morte sur le sol et se tourna vers le Hunter. Sans perdre un instant le châtain lui lança des aiguilles en argent. Aoi les évita sans mal bien que l'une d'elle lui entailla légèrement la joue, lui provoquant ainsi une profonde brûlure à cause de l'argent recouvert d’eau bénit. Le vampire lui adressa un sourire carnassier et passa sa langue sur ses crocs encore tachés de sang. Hiroto enleva son manteau noir et décrocha un petit sabre en argent. C'était une belle arme au manche sculpté en ivoire et à la lame en argent recouverte elle aussi d’eau bénite. Le vampire ne semblait pas impressionné. Ce n'était pas le premier Hunter bien équipé qui l'attaquait sans parler qu'au premier coup d'œil on pouvait voir qu'il n'était qu'un novice. Hiroto en était conscient. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un vampire aussi vieux mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. S'il abandonnait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son amant dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas se montrer lâche.

Tora arriva au dernier étage mais n'y trouva que Die.

\- Les étages d'en dessous sont vides, déclara Die.

\- Hiroto...

Tora se précipita vers les escaliers et Die vers l'ascenseur. Ce fut le roux qui arriva le premier. Il trouva Hiroto sur le sol, toujours conscient et apparemment sain et sauf. Aoi avait posé sur son torse l'un de ses pieds et il s'apprêtait à le transpercer avec le sabre d'argent du châtain. Die tira sur le vampire qui évita les balles en se mettant à couvert derrière un meuble. Hiroto se leva immédiatement et rejoignit son aîné.

\- Tout va bien Hiroto-kun ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

Tora arriva enfin au bon étage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser le couloir, Aki se mit en travers de sa route avec la ferme intention de le mordre. Tora esquissa un petit sourire agacé. Aki n'était pas de taille contre lui et ne lui faisait que perdre son temps. Pour lui, une simple dague suffirait. Le vampire se jeta sur lui mais le Hunter lui saisit le cou et le rejeta violemment en arrière. La tête d'Aki heurta le sol et il mit du temps à se relever mais quand cela fut fait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la pointe de la dague de son adversaire.

\- Tu manques cruellement d'expérience, répliqua Tora.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes métallique s'ouvrirent sur Toshiya. Tora eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre l'un des murs. Le vampire le désarma et jeta la dague sur le sol. Il respira l'odeur de Tora et déposa un baiser sur la peau tremblante de son cou. Aki se releva et adressa un sourire moqueur à Tora qui, s'il était bien plus fort que lui, il ne valait rien face aux cinq cents ans d'expériences de Toshiya.

\- Et si je te mordais ? demanda Toshiya en frôlant le cou de sa proie avec ses crocs.

Tora ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de le mépriser du regard, ce qui amusa quelque peu le vampire. Les yeux de ce dernier prirent une couleur jaune et il les plongea dans ceux de Tora qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Quand le vampire le lâcha, le chasseur tomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué ? S’étonna Aki.

\- Ne le touche pas, répliqua Toshiya.

\- Mais...

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Die ne t'a pas tué non plus hier. Alors ne te plains pas et viens avec moi.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et le suivit après avoir jeté un regard au cou appétissant de Tora. Arrivés devant la suite, Toshiya lui fit signe de rester en arrière et il entra aussi rapidement que furtivement dans la pièce. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Hiroto et le poussa violemment vers Aoi qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Entre temps, Die avait réagit suffisamment vite pour pointer son automatique contre la tempe de son ancien amant. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, comme s'il avait voulu que les choses se passent de cette façon.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me tuer Die ? En as-tu seulement le courage ?

Aki regardait la scène en retrait avec un certain amusement. Toshiya avait l'art et la manière de créer des retournements de situation. Le jeune vampire posa son regard dans le couloir et aperçut Tora. Ce dernier était en train de se réveiller mais il ne serait pas capable de bouger avant un moment. Le vampire esquissa un sourire sadique et s'approcha de la proie fragile. Il se plaça à califourchon sur le bassin du Hunter et lui caressa le visage avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Je meurs d'envie de te mordre.

En entendant ces mots, le sang de Tora se glaça. Le Hunter ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et rassembla toute ces forces pour lui donner un violent coup de poing. Ne s'y attendant pas, le vampire prit le coup de plein fouet. Tora inversa les positions et lui donna quelques coups avant de s'effondrer sur le vampire inconscient.

 

\- Si tu tires, Aoi tueras le gamin, reprit Toshiya.

Die hésita et lança un regard interrogateur à Hiroto. Ce dernier était entre les mains d'Aoi qui le tenait fermement contre lui. Le Hunter roux ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire et le châtain le savait.

\- Tues-moi Die, répliqua Toshiya. Tu en meurs d'envie. Vas-y fais-le.

Le roux serra les dents et posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Toshiya se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face et ferma les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Tora en rampant vers eux.

Surpris, Toshiya se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois éveillé après avoir subit l'Ombre des yeux ?

\- Les lentilles..., murmura Hiroto.

Le Hunter châtain profita du moment d'inattention d'Aoi pour lui donner un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Par reflexe le vampire le lâcha et Hiroto sortit de sa poche un flocon remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il ouvrit et jeta l'eau bénite au visage d'Aoi. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et prit son visage dans ses mains tout en tombant à genoux. Toshiya s'empara alors du bras de Die et le lui brisa avant de se précipiter vers le vampire hurlant.

\- Aoi-chan..., murmura Toshiya en s'accroupissant face à lui. Je suis désolé que mon jeu t'ait blessé. Dis quelque chose.

\- Toshiya... partons, murmura Aoi en relevant son visage meurtrie.

\- Très bien petit-frère, répliqua Toshiya en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Le vampire se releva et se tourna ver Hiroto qui fut paralysé par la peur en croisant les yeux rouges de Toshiya. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la gorge avec sa main gauche et contracta les muscles de sa main droite afin de faire ressortir à la manière d'un félin, ses ongles acérés. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans le ventre d'Hiroto qui hurla de douleur. Le corps du jeune homme retomba sur le sol et une quantité impressionnante de sang s'échappa de sa plaie.

\- Voilà ce qui en coûte de s'en prendre au Dieu de la mort. Aki ! Aki !

Le jeune vampire arriva chancelant dans la suite et se dirigea vers son aîné.

\- Allons-y. Aide Aoi à se relever.

\- Bien Toshiya.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tora qui rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait pour se lever et se diriger vers son amant. Ce dernier était toujours en vie et Tora le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé...je...je..., balbutia Hiroto.

\- Shhh...N’essaye pas de parler. Je suis là.

Die se releva avec peine tout en serrant les dents et en tenant son bras brisé. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre par laquelle les trois vampires avaient fuis et il aperçut Toshiya sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Le vampire était debout, couvert du sang d'Hiroto et avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Grace au clair de lune, le Hunter put apercevoir son visage et il crut y lire comme un sourire rempli de tristesse.

\- Die ! s'écria Tora d'une voix étranglée. Hiroto...il...il a perdu connaissance...

Le roux quitta Toshiya des yeux pour les poser sur les deux amants. Il laissa s’échapper un soupir puis reposa son regard sur l'immeuble d'en face, mais le vampire avait disparu.

 

*

 

\- Tu vas partir ? demanda Tora.

\- Ils ont quitté la ville, répondit simplement Die.

\- J'aimerais venir avec toi...

\- Hiroto a besoin de toi ici. Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est toujours dans le coma. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais les médecins restent optimistes. Die, ce n'est pas un hasard si les organes vitaux n'ont pas été touchés.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras le tuer ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne chance.

Les deux Hunters se serrèrent la main et Die monta dans son taxi. Tora le regarda quitter le parking de l'hôpital avant de rejoindre la chambre de son amant...


End file.
